The Wizarding World of Lizzie Bennet
by BHGV18
Summary: What if Lizzie Bennet was not a muggle...but a witch? With a muggle mother, a squib sister, and a detestable pure-blood darcy, how would the story unfold? Pride & Prejudice set in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, before HP's time. FF begins in the year 1898.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The idea came to me while reading another FanFic which in passing mentioned a wizarding pride and prejudice. The details of this story formed in my head...as two of my favorite worlds collided.

**Introduction: The Application:**

"Thank you for showing interest—however, we are currently not seeking to hire any new employees" said the man, not bothering to look up from the papers. He had barely glanced at the application, when his hand was already handing it back.

"But there was an AD in the newspaper" continued Lizzie, not believing her ears. The man looked uncomfortable and _surprised_ at being challenged.

"Let me rephrase that, we are currently not seeking to hire any young _ladies"_ he continued.

"_This is the 19th century!"_ exclaimed Lizzie, forgetting decorum. "In the wizarding world women have jobs, what is the point of educating women at Hogwarts, allowing the to compete academically with men, if they are just going to be shooed away?!"

"_Miss _Bennet" said the man sternly, wanting to call attention to her obvious lack of decorum.

"Excuse me, thank you for your time" she said curtly, regaining her composure and standing up suddenly. He followed suit, as was expected. It took every ounce of energy to stop herself from slamming the door to the registrar of the Department of Mysteries.

"How did it go?" asked Jane sweetly. Lizzie picked up her speed.

"Detestable!" she muttered, trying to restraint herself again. "It is utterly preposterous! They should just stop pretending that the Wizarding World is making any steps in the progressiveness of women. Because they are not!"

"Well…" began Jane, trying to calm Lizzie down.

"Don't make excuses for them, Jane. You are all sweetness, but they do not deserve it—"

"—Pardon me" said a young, handsome man, grabbing Lizzie's arm to prevent her from falling. She thought for a second that he would inquire after her wellbeing, but instead, he walked on.

"And _this_ is why women shouldn't leave their homes and just wait for a dazzling pure blood to eschew them to their estate, saving them from spinsterhood humiliation!" muttered Lizzie under her breath, annoyed at the impolite gentleman.

He looked back for a minute locking eyes with her—Lizzie had the inkling he had listened to her every word.

* * *

A/N: This was just an introduction, looking forward to feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! The ideas are literally bouncing off the page! I'm really excited at intertwining two of my favorite stories, and perhaps even some of the characters!

To clarify: This is set in the summer of 1898, during the Victorian Era. Women's rights is a bit of a topic during this time in England and we have a more liberal Lizzie. The way I view it, Hogwarts was always coed, it always gave the opportunity to educate women, with men. This wasn't happening anywhere in the world till quite recently. In many ways the Wizarding world is more progressive, but in some ways its not. Lizzie is breaking with decorum, but only in a way that a woman in that time, with the same values, would.

* * *

**Ch. 1:**

_Crack_.

"Lizzie! Jane!" bellowed a voice from inside. "Where have you two been?!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"We..." began Jane softly, thinking of an excuse.

"—We went to the Ministry. I applied for a job" said Lizzie curtly, opening the door and walking in. She took off her muddy boots, acting as if she had just gone for a stroll in the park.

"You _WHAT_?!" said Mrs. Bennet, "_My nerves_! Your sisters will _never_ get married! Why, Lizzie! If my mother knew that her granddaughter was applying for a_ job_! A young lady, your age, should be at home, waiting to be married!"

"—I _think_ she would be more disturbed by the fact that I was a _witch_, mother" said Lizzie, taking her seat in the sun room. Mrs. Bennet followed suit, sinking into her seat dramatically.

"If your father knew where you've been—" began Mrs. Bennet threateningly, pointing her finger.

"—and where was that?" asked Mr. Bennet, in his calm voice, coming to hear what all the cacophony was about.

"I went to the ministry to apply for a job, papa. I saw a listing in the Daily Prophet for an Unspeakable and I felt it might be suitable position for me. I certainty have the qualifications. I was Head Girl…I had top marks in my class—I can't just sit here and do _nothing_ with my life." It was the first time Lizzie had expressed her frustration to her parents out loud.

Perhaps if she had been a muggle, it wouldn't bother her. But the wizarding world had opened a door to education women—since the 9th century! And yet, what had been the development? They would attend school but not be granted jobs and no further education. They were educated to then be put back on display.

"Elizabeth" said her father sternly, "It is not the way of the world, yet. Perhaps…"

"Did Rowena Ravenclaw intend for women to be educated to then be forced to sit at home and enchant their wands to do needlework?" asked Lizzie in a respectful tone. Though her father admired her liveliness, she knew he would never go against the current. It wasn't in his nature to change what was—but rather to live with it. Even ridicule it, but not change it. His matrimony was a primal example.

"I'm sorry, papa" whispered Lizzie, "I didn't think it would cause any harm to _apply_. I didn't get the job anyways."

"Ah, well then it is settled. Are your _nerves_ alright , may I retire to my library?" said Mr. Bennet, in more of a statement rather than a question. He gave a weak smile to his most beloved daughter and turned to the door, when Lydia and Kitty came barging in.

"You will not believe what we just heard, mama!" bellowed Lydia, "Netherfields has been let at last!"

"What?" said Mrs. Bennet, sitting up to hear the latest gossip.

"A Mr. Bingley is to come in two weeks! He is said to be rich, handsome, and from an old wizarding family! Oh mama, can _I_ marry him?" continued Lydia, almost dancing through the room.

"Mr. Bennet! You _must_ call on him so we can introduce him to our daughters" said Mrs. Bennet, in a rapid and lively voice. She had already forgotten about Lizzie's _dangerous_ ideas.

"Certainly not" said Mr. Bennet. "I'll be in my library, call me for dinner"

"But _papa_—" was the last thing Mr. Bennet heard, before retiring.

"Don't you worry girls, I'll speak to your father." Said Mrs. Bennet in a decisive manner.

"I heard he comes from a pure-blood family, you know those with _loads_ of gold" said Lydia, "And he will be at Sir Lucas' ball!"

And so it was settled. The Bennet household spoke of nothing else but Mr. Bingley for the next two weeks.

* * *

"Lizzie?" said Jane softly, knocking on their bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Of course" said Lizzie, looking up from her writing and closing her journal.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Lizzie. I know you had been looking forward to going to the Ministry" began Jane.

"Forget it, Jane. It is just frustrating. It's been a year since I graduated Hogwarts and I haven't been able to do anything that I _want_ to do. Muggle women have been able to vote since four years ago—and even though we had the vote for years, the hypocrisy is the same."

"I know…maybe in a few years…we are almost approaching the 20th century!" said Jane hopingly. "It's not like you need to work. Papa is not rich perhaps as this unknown Mr. Bingley but he can support you, us, till we get married."

"I'm eighteen Jane, I don't want to get married. Maybe I should write to Albus, he would understand." Mumbled Lizzie.

"Albus?" asked Jane, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember him, from Hogwarts. He was top of my class, Gryffindor, of course. Interaction between boys and girls is obviously discouraged, but during class and projects we would sometimes talk," explained Lizzie, "_Just friends!"_ she added with a giggle, noticing Jane's eyebrow was still raised.

"It actually surprises me that we went to Hogwarts, Charlotte didn't because her parents didn't think the sexes should be mixed," said Jane pensively.

"I think papa just didn't want us to be raised by mama. Not that I blame him" Lizzie muttered, to the disappointment of Jane.

"_Lizzie!_" whispered Jane. Lizzie smiled at her sister. It was the first smile she had given the whole day.

"Come, let's go for a walk" said Lizzie, jumping out of her seat.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, reviews motivate me to write more and update quicker! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
